


【银时】失败品

by elllt



Series: 银魂的所有人我都可以！ [4]
Category: Gintama
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elllt/pseuds/elllt





	【银时】失败品

玻璃珠般无机质的眼睛漠然看着她，映出让人无法心生防备的花季年华少女的模样。  
"我在哪里出错了？"  
最后的最后，也只有这么一句疑问。失去温度的躯体，水面上折射的阳光，远处喧闹的人群。  
"最开始，就错了啊。"  
她全盘否认。从你控制不出去见那个人开始，就证明你是错误的，不该出生的，编号28的存在。  
所说为何，因为那个人对我们来说是——  
"毒。"  
不能去接近，却被吸引的致命的毒。不论是对你，还是对我。  
"啊咧，女孩子这么晚一个人夜游吗？"银白卷发的男人懒散的问道。  
就是这样的一个人类，这样的一个男人，这样的一个大叔。  
"大叔你好烦哦。"刻意捏造出与表面年龄相衬的爱娇语气，她蔑视般半阖眼睑站在桥拱起的高处俯视那个人。  
完全看不出任何特点的男人，慵懒地将手插进半褪的和服里。  
"喂喂，银桑我可不是大叔哦！绝对不是大叔哦！"执着于奇怪的地方，男人就如同外表一般像个普通大叔一样碎碎念念唠唠叨叨着自顾自将对话朝着奇怪的地方继续。  
"不只是大叔，还是无能的大叔。"她恶劣地吐着舌头，肆无忌惮地在合适的年龄宣泄着恶意，"还是少女的我才不要和你说话，会被感染奇怪的病毒的！"  
"我是什么病毒吗？！"就连反驳也这么苦逼兮兮的像个邋遢大叔。其实他应该是个相当s的人，这样温和的抱怨却和他匹配得天衣无缝。  
刚这样想的时候，他却说出了意料之外的话，"不想被大叔我传染的话，就快快滚回家吧！"  
连担心也这样的别扭，若她真的是普通的女孩子的话，就会被他略带恶意的笑容和女性本能的保护意识吓到吧，这样精湛却简单的演技。  
她撇嘴，恶劣地在擦身而过的瞬间踢了他一脚，然后蹦蹦跳跳开心地跑远。  
微微侧着的耳朵没有漏掉那超大声的抱怨，明明可以躲开的，但是她还是踢了，那个人也没有闪开。  
"笨蛋啊。"自己和那个人都是。  
"作为失败者的忠告，不要去见他。"早就停下脚步，她没有回头看继任者，淡淡地说着两个人都心知肚明的规则。  
"我知道了。"继任者还是回应了她，即使没有任何意义。每一任，每一任都没有逃脱想要见那个人的魔咒。  
"我真是幸福啊。"  
幸福地，见到他之后第一次感受到的，想要微笑的脸，如同每一任一样，消散在寂静的角落。


End file.
